fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust In Me (Eighteen Princesses Version)
Later that night, nine female engines, dog, cat, happy tree bear, Spanish bird, pig and weasel, sponge and starfish, dog, and his friends and eighteen princesses were resting beneath the tree. Emily, Lady, Molly, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Isabelle, Elizabeth, Daisy, CatDog, Disco Bear, Lola, Mervis, Dunglap, SpongeBob, Patrick, Kipper, Tiger, Pig, Arnold and Jake were talking while Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Neptunia, June, Jenny Wakeman, Uniqua, Tasha, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Kitty Katswell, Cream, Marie, Angel, Nala, Cindy Vortex, and Zoey were sleeping in their tent, fast asleep in their sleeping bags. "...and furthermore," Emily was saying, "the girls seem to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-" Cat shushed her and said, "Keep it down, you're gonna wake up the girls." "They had a big day, it was a real sockaroo." Disco Bear said. "This is it ain't easy learning to be somebody like us." Jake added. "A disgraceful performance." Elizabeth said, with a frown. "Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained squirrels. I hope they learned something from that experience." Daisy added. Babs sighed and mumbled in her sleep, "Yeah...scooby-doo, dooby-doo..." Dog smiled and laughed, as he said, "That's our girls." Rosie grumbled and said, "Nonsense." Kipper and the team went inside the tent and said, "Goodnight, girls." Kipper kissed Babs, Shirley, Fifi, and Neptunia on their cheeks. Disco Bear kissed June, Jenny, Uniuqua, and Tasha on their cheeks. Tiger kissed Kitty Katswell on her cheek. SpongeBob and Patrick kissed Cream, Giggles, Flaky, and Petunia on their cheeks, Mervis kissed Marie, Angel, and Nala on their foreheads and Jake kissed Cindy Vortex, and Zoey on their cheeks on the cheek and they exited their way out of the tent. "Guys, come over here. We like to have a word with you." Mavis called out to the team. "A word?" Jake said, as he and the others walked over to the ponies. "You gonna talk some more?" He yawned and said, "Okay, what's the catch, you guys?" Just then, while the team and the female engines were having a conversation, the Fearsome Five entered the tent and looked at the sleeping princesses, and they took the sleeping girls out of the tent and into the woods. As they got here, the girls woke up. "The Fearsome Five! It's you five!" Kitty Katswell said with a shock. "Yes, ladies so nice to see you again." Negaduck said as he, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and Liquidator laughed evilly. "Oh, like, go away! Leave us alone!" Shirley snapped angrily. "We've had it with you five!" Petunia added with a frown. Liquidator leaned in close to Marie and said, his eyes starting to become hypnotic, "Let us look at you." Marie quickly covered her eyes. "You don't want us to look at you?" Marie cautiously uncovered her eyes, wondering if it was safe, before Liquidator grabbed her head and his eyes became hypnotic again, as he said, "Then you look at us." "No way!" Marie said, pulling herself away from the water dog. She and her friends weren't going to be played for a fool again. "We know what you're trying to do, Fearsome Five." Cindy Vortex scolded. She tried to walk away, but Megavolt grabbed her by the T-Shirt. "You do?" Quackerjack said, looking surprised, before he quickly recovered and said, looking hurt, "Uh, I mean, you don't trust us?" "No." Nala said, as Cindy grabbed her T-Shirt away from him. Bushroot grabbed Nala by the tail, as he said, "Then, there is nothing we can do to help." That caught Nala and her friends attention, as she moved her tail away from the plant duck. "Wait a second, you want to help us?" "But how?" Angel asked. Negaduck appeared behind her and Angel covered her eyes, just in case he and Liquidator tried hypnotizing her and her friends again, as he said, "Certainly." "We can see to it that you may never have to leave this jungle." Megavolt agreed. "Really, but how could you do that?" June asked. "Hmm?" Liquidator said. "Oh, well, we had our own subtle little ways." He chuckled and said, "But first, you must trust us." "I don't trust anyone anymore." Jenny said with a frown. "Neither do we." Cream added. "You said it. And I'm not tired or sleepy." Neptunia agreed. "Come on, girls. Let's go back to the others." Uniqua said, as she and her friends walked away. "We don't blame you." Megavolt said, as he covered Uniqua's eyes with his hands, stopping them in their tracks. "We don't like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in us." At this, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Neptunia, June, Jenny Wakeman, Uniqua, Tasha, Kitty Katswell, Cream, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Marie, Angel, Nala, Cindy Vortex, and Zoey slowly opened their eyes. That turned out to be a big mistake, as he swayed his pocket watch back and forth and Fearsome Five's eyes becoming hypnotic again. *Negaduck: Trust in me, just in me Oh no, not again. was Babs' last thought, before her mind blanked and she became hypnotized. Her friends' minds blanked and they became hypnotized as well. The Fearsome Five's eyes became normal and they beckoned to eighteen hypnotized girls, who close her eyes and started walking forward sleepily. *Quackerjack: Close your eyes and trust in me. Bushroot stopped Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Neptunia, June, Jenny Wakeman, Uniuqua, Tasha, Kitty Katswell, Cream, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Marie, Angel, Nala, Cindy Vortex, and Zoey at the end of the woods, as he said, "Hold still, please." Then, he made eighteen staircases out of clouds and the hypnotized princesses rode on them. *Bushroot: You can sleep, safe and sound *Liquidator: Knowing I am around The clouds disappeared and the girls made it inside the cave. *Negaduck: Slip into silent slumber *Megavolt: Sail on the silver mist *Quackerjack: Slowly and surely. Your senses will cease to resist. (he laughs) Babs and her friends started snoring, as the Fearsome Five went over to the girls and said, "You're snoring." "Sorry." Babs said, sleepily. Negaduck smiled as he leaned back against the wall of cave. *Ngaduck, Megavolt, Liquidator, Bushroot, and Quackerjack: Trust in me, just in me. Babs, Shirley, Fifi, Neptunia, June, Jenny Wakeman, Uniuqua, Tasha, Kitty Katswell, Cream, Giggles, Flaky, Petunia, Marie, Angel, Nala, Cindy Vortex, and Zoey fell asleep in the cave, this time with their eyes closed. Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake